Falling apart
by blizzy1106
Summary: What happens when the survivors are home? Will they survive at school as well as they did on the island?
1. Home sweet home

I don't own anything, and this is my 1st story so please review

Chapter 1

**Flashback**

It was our last day on the island. The plane had landed, and after a month, we were all reunited. We were finally being rescued, and we all had mixed emotions about what would happen once we returned to L.A. After we buried their personal tapes, we all got ready to go. Unsure about home, but ready to face the world, we knew together we could make it thought anything.

**Present**

They have been home for about three months now, and everything has changed. Nathan and Daley became very close on the island, and that didn't change once they returned home, and they started dating. They forgot about everything that happened before the crash and focused on the people they had turned into.

Melissa and Jackson also created an amazing bond, and Jackson was true to his word. Once he got home and figured everything out with the police, he called Melissa. Although Jackson and Mel were together, Jackson disconnected himself from the rest of the group. Everyone at school thought he was a criminal, and he found he would rather be alone than waste his time making friends.

Once they got home, Taylor was bombarded by her old friends. They all made sure nothing bad happened on the island, and they were all surprised that she spent a month on an island with no toilet paper or any shopping. Taylor found it easier to give into her group than fight to be with her true friends.

Eric went back to his old ways. He decided he was too cool for the group, and he wouldn't even look at them in the hallways at school. Eric knew this wasn't the right thing to do, but he was off the island and wasn't forced to hang out with those people.

Everything they didn't want to happen did. The group fell apart, and it didn't matter anymore what they had all gone through.


	2. What really happened?

**Chapter 2**

It was hard for the survivors of Flight 29 DWN to adjust to home. So many things were different, and everyone constantly asked them questions about the island.

People always asked Nathan if he ever got to see Taylor naked, if Jackson ever tried to kill them, if Daley was just as bossy there as here, or if Eric actually saved them all. People always asked who hooked up with whom, and no one ever understood when they explained the no relationship rule.

"What? No relationships? Come on Nate. I see you with Daley now. Can you honestly tell me that while you were stuck on some beautiful deserted island with no parents, you didn't get any? I mean seriously. No one was around, sunsets on the beach, sipping from coconuts. Man how much better could it get?" Nathan's friend asked.

"Dude, it wasn't even like that. You make it sound like it was some vacation. We had to survive, and 'getting' some' wasn't really at the top of the list," Nathan responded.

"Whatever, you don't have to tell me what really happened," Nathan's friend said as he walked away.

One of Melissa's friends saw her kiss Jackson on the cheek before she went to class, and she ran over to Melissa.

"Hey Sara!" Mel said.

"Did you just kiss Jackson?!"

"Yeah, why?"

"Mel, you realize he's like a criminal right? He got kicked out of his other schools for fights, and I heard he put a guy in the hospital," Sara had heard about what happened with Jackson before they left for the trip.

"Sara, you don't even know him. He's a great guy," Mel said with a smile.

"I'm just telling you to be careful, but whatever. Do what you want. I just think he's dangerous, and I thought you were smarter than to go for a guy like him, but like I said…do what you want," Sara said as she walked away.

Melissa started to think about what everyone had been saying to her since she had started dating Jackson, and it was starting to get to her. No, they just don't know him like I do, she thought to herself. He is amazing, and he held us all together on the island, but we aren't on the island anymore, she though.

If they could stay together on the island, how come home tore them all apart? This wasn't just survival anymore, this was high school. Compared to surviving on the island, high school is the most difficult thing in the world.


	3. Still family?

**Chapter 3**

One day at school, Melissa and Daley were talking, and Nathan joined themThey were the only members of the group who ate together everyday at lunch. They weren't going to let their bond be weakened because of other people.

"Hey guys," Nathan said as he sat down.

"Hey," they girls responded.

Nathan looked at Mel, and Nathan asked what was going on.

"I though Taylor changed when we were on the island. She became such a good person, and Eric was a rat, but we all worked together and overcame our problems. I just never expected them to go back to how things were, and everyone doesn't think that I should be with Jackson. On the island he was great, but no we aren't on the island and he won't even hang out with all of us."

"I know, people don't think Daley and I should be together either, but it's not about what they think Mel, it's about how you feel, and I know I really like Daley, so nothing anyone says is going to change my feelings for her," Nathan said while Daley looked at him and smiled.

"At least we still have each other," Mel said.

"Yeah, I know the two people I can always count on," Nathan responded.

The bell rang, and we all went their separate ways. We all said good-bye, and went to class. Something had to happen. I couldn't let this happen to the group of people I had come to care about so much. Even though some of the group was acting weird, that didn't mean we weren't still a family. I needed to remind them of that.


	4. It's coming

**Chapter 4**

They next morning at school, Taylor, Melissa, Daley, Jackson, Nathan, and Eric all had little notes on our lockers. Each note said something different, but they said "it's coming" or "it's almost here" like the notes Taylor left for everyone on the island for Chilloween.

No one knew what was going on or who was leaving these notes because they had all received them.

The next day, there were new notes. This time it all said the same thing "Write down you're favorite island memory, and leave it on your locker to get the next message."

They all did as they were told, and the next day they received a new note

"Who changed the most on the island? Who did you depend on most? Who did you turn to with your problems? Who was the most helpful? Who did you turn to when you needed cheered up? Who was the most useful to have around?"

They all answered the questions, and the next day they received a new note.

"Tomorrow night, go to 457 Cherry Street at 7pm, and dress nice"

It was Friday night, and Taylor had protested because she was going to miss a party. Eric told her he didn't really want to go either, but for some reason he felt like he had to be there. He told Taylor if it was lame, they would leave, and he would take her to the party.

Everyone was standing outside dressed to impress at 7, but the doors to the building were locked.

"Hey Nathan, where's Daley?" Jackson asked.

"I don't know, it's not like her to be late," Nathan responded.

"I bet Lex did all this. He always had something sneaky up his sleeve on the island," Taylor said.

Just then, the door open, and Daley stepped out.

"Welcome guys. Come in." I said calmly. I led them up the stairs to a beautiful ballroom that was decorated just for us. I made sure there were bananas and coconuts and fruit and fish, but I also added a few other foods that I knew everyone would love.

"Happy Chilloween everyone!" Daley said.


	5. Chilloween

**Chapter 5**

"Chilloween?!" Taylor yelled, "That's my holiday, and it's for the island. You can't just take over something I made up."

"I know Taylor, but Chilloween was on the 18th day we were stranded. Today is May 18th, and I thought it would be nice to have a little reminder of everything we went though three months ago.

No one knew what to say, so Jackson stepped in. "What's this for Daley? We don't need to remember what happened on the island. We all know. We were there."

"I know, but it feels like once we got home, we all fell apart. I let that happen once, and I'm not going to let that happen again, so Lex helped me set this up. Look, just give it a chance."

She instructed everyone to get some food and sit down at the table facing the projector. Once everyone was seated, Lex started a slide show.

My Favorite memories

"My favorite memory was the night of the dance that Abby set up. She told us to make new happy memories, and that will be a night I never forget." Melissa started to blush even though it didn't have her name on the slide.

"Mine would have to be the song Jackson sang at Chilloween. It got everyone to stop arguing and realize that we all care." This caused Eric to look down at the table and not make eye contact with anyone.

"Mine is the night of the monsoon when I realized that I was actually part of the group." Jackson knew this was his moment, and he assumed the others could figure it out too.

"Mine has to be the obstacle course. That was the most fun I had on the island, even if I didn't win." Nathan started to smile because he wanted them to know it was his memory.

"I guess my favorite memory is when we moved the plane to the campsite. Even though it was a lot of work, it made me realize we were so much stronger than we all thought." Taylor glanced at Eric trying to hide the fact that her favorite memory was of doing work.

"I can't pick one specific memory, but I loved how we all came together as a group. You guys became my family, and I am so grateful to have you all. Daley"

Daley started talking, "I put my name on my memory because I wanted to all to know. I decided it was best to keep everyone else's a secret in case they didn't want everyone to know.

"What does this have to do with anything Daley?" Eric said. "We all have memories, so what?"

"No one has a favorite memory of us fighting or arguing. All of these memories were of the good times. I also have something else I want to show you all" Daley said.


	6. Who we used to be

**Chapter 6**

"I know we all buried our tapes, but I kept one, and I think we should all watch it now," Daley said, and with that, Lex pushed play.

**Taylor**

"It's our last day on the island, and we thought we would all share our thoughts about going home. I am so happy to be getting off the island, but I'm also scared. I became so much stronger here, and I made real friends. What happens if I can't be that person at home?"

**Eric**

"I know we all had our moments, but to be honest, I'm going to miss this place. I know I caused a lot of trouble, but everyone always forgave me. I know these people will be my friends forever because after an experience like this, nothing could break our bond."

**Melissa**

"I'm glad we are going home, but I'm going to miss being on this island. I learned so many lessons, and I'm so glad that Jackson and I got closer. I know everyone at school thinks he is scary, but I know he would never hurt any of us. He is amazing. I know home will bring nothing but good things for all of us."

**Nathan**

"I know we always talked about how we wanted to leave, but now that it's time, I'm not sure if I'm ready. What if things change when we get home?" The screen went blank, but then Nathan came back "Na, I know that's not going to happen. We have been through too much together."

**Daley**

"This has been the hardest and best month of my life. I learned not to be so controlling and to listen to other people. I know when I get home, the lessons I learned here will stick with me forever, and these people have made me into who I'm truly meant to be."

**Jackson**

"I know I'm not very sentimental, but this island became like home. These are the only people I would consider to be family. Even though we have our ups and downs, we are there for each other no matter what. I'm glad we got stranded on this island because we all got something amazing from this experience"

The next scene of the tape was of the entire group. In unison they all said "we are the survivors of Flight 29 DWN, and now we are going home!" Then it cuts to a group hug.

"I just wanted to remind everyone what we wanted to happen when we got home. We were a family on the island, and we still are. We just need to remember what brought us all together in the first place," I said.

"Thanks Day. This was perfect," Mel said with a hug.

Daley smiled and said, "And now, in keeping in the true spirit of Chilloween, it's time for presents. Last time, I pretty much flaked, but this time, I've got it covered."

She handed each one of them a box. In it was a shirt for everyone. The front said "I survived Flight 29 DWN," and their name was on the back.

I got everyone their favorite color. Nathan red, Jackson grey, Eric orange, Taylor pink, Melissa purple, and mine was light blue. I even got one for Lex in dark blue. Wrapped in the shirt was also a picture frame. Inside was a picture the guy took of us when we were getting rescued. It was of the group hug at the end of the video.


	7. Back together?

**Chapter 7**

By this point Melissa and Taylor had tears silently running down their cheeks. No one knew what to say, so they all just sat there.

"Ok, next on the agenda." Daley said, and Lex again pushed play. The song that played during Abby's dance came on. "We need to make more happy memories" Daley said.

Jackson and Mel started dancing, and Mel rested her head on his shoulder. Eric and Taylor went right for one another, and Nathan and Daley found each other.

"This was the perfect idea Day. I think we all needed a little reminder of who we were and what happened to us." Nathan said, and he kissed her or the cheek.

"I can't believe I did exactly what I didn't want to do." Taylor said, "I turned right back into the girl I was before we left, and it makes me sick. I just couldn't stand up to my friends when we got back."

"That girl is still in you," Eric told her, "I know the real you, and she's better than that. I also know that I'm better too. I just need to start showing it." They both smiled at each other with total understanding.

"I can't believe I have been pushing the only true friends I had away," Jackson told Melissa. "It's so hard to let people in, but everyone was already in, and we were all friends. I need to try harder."

Melissa smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "I've been waiting for you to come back for three months. Welcome home." He held her tighter and smiled.

Lex stood up and said he needed to make an announcement. "Daley also had you guys answer a few questions. She wanted me to explain it to you because I don't get to see you guys very often. She wanted to make awards for people to help them know how everyone felt about them on the island. The first award is for the person who changed the most, and it goes to Taylor,"

Taylor stood up, and Lex handed her a plaque that Daley had gotten made. Taylor had tears in her eyes, and she said "I know the island changed me, but home changed me too, and I don't want to be this girl anymore. I need to be that girl," she said as she pointed to the picture still on the video screen of everyone hugging.

"The next award is for the most dependable, and it goes to Jackson."

"Guys I don't know what to say. I haven't been very dependable these last three months, but that's going to change." Jackson promised.

"The next award going to the person who was most understanding of everyone, and it goes to Melissa,"

"Thanks guys. I'm always here for you, no matter what. You guys are my best friends, and I love you," She said about to cry,

"This award goes to the person who was most helpful. Come up here Nathan."

"I know in the beginning I tried way too hard, but I eventually figured it all out. I'm still here if any of you need help with anything, ever." Nathan said with a smile.

"The award for most entertaining goes to Eric,"

"Guys I miss this. When we were on the island everything just made sense. It's weird, but being stranded was no where near as hard as high school. I'm going to work on it because without me, who will bring joy to your lives," Eric tried to cover himself once he realized he was becoming sentimental.

"The last award is for the most useful person on the island, and everyone voted for me. Thanks guys," Lex said with a big grin.

"Wait, what about Daley? Doesn't she get an award?" Melissa asked.

"I didn't really think it was fair for me to get one when I did all this. I thought it would make people feel weird if I knew who voted for me to get my award, so I thought this was easiest," Daley responded.

"I don't think that's right. We all worked together on the island, and we all needed each other. You totally deserve something," Taylor said.

"Most likely to bring us all back together," Nathan said. Everyone agreed, and that made Daley feel so much better about this evening.

Once everyone had their awards, Lex started playing the music again, and the dancing resumed.

Everyone kept dancing until the early morning. By the time it was 2am, everyone realized they were out way past curfew.

At the end of the night, everyone hugged and said good-bye. This was exactly what I hoped would happen. Everyone was talking and getting along just like before. I could feel a change, but what would happen at school on Monday?


	8. Finding our way home

**Chapter 8**

The day had finally come, and for the first time since being back, I was nervous to get to school. I walked Lex to his class, and went to sit down at the picnic table in the front of the school so I could see when everyone else got there.

Mel arrived first and walked right over to me. "Hey Day! How was the rest of your weekend?" We started talking about her Mel's date with Jackson until the next person showed up.

Nathan was next, and he walked over and gave Daley a kiss on the cheek. "Hey ladies." Thus far it was the three of them, just like it had been for the last three months. What if no one else cares? I thought.

Jackson was next, and Mel was worried he would ditch them like before. She was very wrong. Jackson saw them, and he started jogging over to them. "Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been the same these past three months, but Friday night I finally found my way home,"

Everyone at the table smiled and knew exactly what he meant.

Eric arrived next with a group of his friends. "Hey guys, I'll catch up with you later, I've got some people I need to see." Eric told his friends.

As Eric started to walk over to them, his friend Kyle stopped him. "Dude, what are you doing? You were stuck on an island with them for a month, and you still wanna hang out with them? They are three losers and a criminal. You seriously want them as friends?"

The group watched Eric without much hope, but what happened next surprised them all.

Eric punched his friend in the mouth. "They are anything but losers. They are amazing people, so yeah; I so seriously want them as friends." And with that, Eric walked over and took a seat.

"Sorry it took me so long; I had some stuff to take care of." Everyone just smiled and welcomed him back to the group.

Taylor was the last to get to school, and she was surrounded by her group of followers. Taylor saw the group and waved. Her friends gave her a weird look, but it didn't matter anymore. Taylor unzipped her jacket and showed off her new t-shirt.

"Ew Taylor! What are you wearing?" Her friend Nikki demanded.

"Daley got it for us Friday night."

"That's why you didn't go to the party? You were with them?" Nikki said angrily.

"Yeah I was. So what."

"You realize they aren't even worth hanging out with right? I mean you are so much better than they are."

"No Nikki, not really; I'm not any better than they are. I just hope one day I can be as good as them," Taylor said. She walked away and didn't even bother to look back.

"Hey guys. Sorry, it took me forever to find my way back," They all understood, and welcomed her right back to the group.

"So Taylor, it's good that you made Chilloween up because if not, we probably wouldn't be here right now," Daley said as she took off her jacket to reveal she was wearing her shirt as well.

Everyone else followed suit, and took off their jackets too. They all had on their shirts.

"Guess everyone will be able to find each other today at lunch," Jackson joked.

Just then the bell rang, and everyone got up. Jackson and Mel were hand in hand. Nathan and I were too, and Eric had his arm around Taylor.

"Are you ready to do this?" Eric asked Taylor.

Taylor looked at him and smiled, "Now that we are all back together, I think we're ready for anything."


End file.
